My Akatsuki Kittens
by RunAway Rose
Summary: The Akatsuki get turned into Cats then they get Adopted by two Teenage Girls and they get split up. so what happens when two people in the Akatsuki fall in love with The Girls? We'll just have to find out. Sequel now here in stores near you!
1. Identity

**Ok hello this is Rose and I'm starting this story called My Akatsuki Cats because I got bored and I have so major writers block for my other story called Konan Twin Daughters… so I hope you enjoy this story if you like my other one…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I ONLY OWN THE TWO OCs AND THE PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

**My Akatsuki Cats**

**Chapter 1: Identity **

I tapped my fingers against the table watching the clock when I felt some tap my shoulder. I turned around to see my best and only friend in this school. Her name was Natalia but nobody ever called her that, she wore a tight black strapless dress with neon blue fishnets and gothic black boots, on her arms was white fishnet gloves that went to her upper arms.

"Hey what are you waiting for?" she said while resting her chin on her hand "nothing it's just my mother is gone for a year for some movie thing" I replied. Natalia wrinkled her nose "so you will be alone for a year again" I nodded and flipped my long curly red hair over my shoulder "I'm going to go adopt some cats after school today so I don't have to be alone" Natalia draped herself over the desk "can I come with you" I smiled "sure".

After the bell rang Natalia and I walked to our locker that we were forced to share at the beginning of high school. Natalia did the combination while I leaned against the wall next to our locker. Then someone whistled at us, and Natalia twitched and griped the locker when someone placed there hand on her lower back "hello sweetie".

I stiffened when I saw Adam walked up to me and leaned in "did you fall from haven or am I died" he said to me while he buddies laughed. "Luke let go of me" Natalia growled "mmm feisty I like that" Luke said. Natalie slammed her foot down on Luke's foot, and slammed the locker while pulling away from Adam. Then we ran away "YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE" Luke yelled from behind us.

"that was fun" Natalia snarled while I nodded "you ok Red" Natalia said looking concerned I glared at her "don't call me that" Natalia raised her hands in a act of peace "ok ok calm down" I sighed "sorry" she smirked " Hey we're here" I looked up to see the words 'SONGS PET SHOP' in bright blue letters.

When we walked in a bell jingled and the dogs in the back started to bark "hello darlings what can I do for you" and almost instantly when the woman stopped "um hi ma'am my friend and I are looking for some cats" I said she nodded and pointed to her left.

"So what do you think" Natalia said while looking at a cubby brown cat that was sleeping "nope not that one" I replied, Natalia rolled her eyes "then what type of cat do you want" I shrugged "are you girls finding everything alright" Natalia shrugged "do have any other cats" I asked praying she would say yes.

"Yes actually we do" Natalia stood up "thank the gods" I smiled "but they're kind of odd" Natalia and I looked at each other and we both said "so are we" the woman nodded and said "I'll be right back".

About 5 minutes later the woman came back with nine kittens **(A.N or cats)**. The first one was a small red kitten, the second one was a very pissed off silver cat, the third was a BLUE cat, the fourth was a pitch black kitten, the fifth was a yellow or blonde kitten, the sixth was another pitch black cat but this one had an orange face, the seventh was a orange cat with black markings all over its body, the eighth was a tan cat with black stitches on his body, the ninth one was a black and white kitten that reminded me of in Oreo. "Oh my gods they are so cute" Natalia said while grabbing four of the cats/kittens. The lady handed me the other five while the silver one tried to bit me.

I smiled and looked at Natalia who was actually laughing while the orange faced kitten jumped up to lick her face "so I'm guessing you'll be taking them" the lady said "yeah we'll take them".

The woman placed four of the cats/kittens in a carrier, then the other five cats/kittens in the other one. "So I'll see you tomorrow right Red" I glared at Natalia "but don't we have to work tonight" I asked her. "No Mr. Flynn gave us the day off" she said while she took the carrier from the woman. My eyes widened "really?" I exclaimed while taking the other carrier from the woman.

Natalie opened the door and the bell chimed again when we walked out. "Yup he deiced to renovate the flooring" she said while tucking a piece of her black behind her pierced ear. "So no work tonight" I said "yup it's supposed to be done tomorrow" she replied "great" I said sarcastically. Natalie giggled "well I'll see you tomorrow at six Eve" Natalie said while smiling and walked to the right as I walked to the left.

-With the Kittens Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu- -Eve's P.O.V-

I opened the box and the silver haired cat jumped out and tried to scratch me. I grabbed the cat by its waist and said "Feisty thing aright you" and when I looked back at the box the cats were looking at me with curios eyes. "You all need names" I said and I swear their eyes widened, the silver cat hissed at me, I rolled my amber eyes then I spotted a silver pendent around his neck. It looked like Jashin's symbol, the one with the triangle inside a circle. I looked at the cats **(A.N the woman at the shop told her that they are all male) **purple eyes "I'm goanna name you Jashin" and I placed him back on the floor. Then as soon as I let him go, Jashin jumped into my lap** (A.N OCC HIDAN!)**.

I looked at the black & white cat and picked him up then placed him on my lap "your name will be Oreo"then I picked up the tan-stitched cat "your name will be… Stitch" the cat curled up on my lap next to Oreo. "Ok then…" I said and picked up the blue cat "your name will be Bay" Bay yawned and curled up next to my foot. The blond cat purred when I petted its head "and your name will be Kiiro" the cat hissed at its name then curled up next to Jashin. I smiled and moved the cats into my room and placed them on my bed. They looked around the room which was painted white with purple and black lace-like patterns over the white, while the floors where a black colored wood. The only thing I had in my room was the smallish bed that had a fuzzy green blankets on it, then a white-board was across the wall from the window that lead on to the balcony overlooking the white sanded beach, then I had a small desk to do my artwork on and a pink rolling chair next to it, and in one corner was a fuzzy gray beanbag chiar. Then I had a privet bathroom that had a walk-in closet connected to that room. Oh and since my mother was a famous makeup artist I lived in a freaking mansion, that usually housed ONE person or sometimes to when Natalia wanted to get away from her alcoholic Mother.

I stepped into the bathroom and started to close the door when I paused while I noticed the cats looking at me "I'm just going to take a shower so DON'T break anything" I said then closed the door.

-The cats P.O.V-

"So then UN" Deidara said and looked at the remaining Akatsuki "what now UN". They all looked at the door Eve had just shut behind her "I don't know but we should keep up this cat act until we can go transform back into our original forms" Kisame said and they all nodded, then they heard water running from the other side of the door "this actually might be fucking fun" Hidan said and curled up on the soft blanket. 

-Eve's P.O.V-

I dried my hair with a towel then tossed it into the basket and I put on a pair of plaid boxer shorts that stopped just above my knee along with a purple tank top. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw the cats curled up in various places in my room Jashin was curled up just up under my pillow, Bay and Stitch were in the bean-bag chair and Oreo was on the pink chair then I spotted Kiiro next to my window and I walked over to him. When I got near him I knelled down "its pretty isn't it" I said looking out to see the sun setting making the sky pink and orange, Kiiro looked at me and nodded "let's go to sleep" I whispered and I walked over to my bed, slipping under the blanket. Then Kiiro jumped up on the bed and curled up near my stomach. "Goodnight kitties" I whispered and then I fell asleep.

**Well then that was LONG but it was so worth it…. But I would love to know what you think about it and also just to let you know Kiiro means blonde in Japanese.**


	2. Ice

**Rose: hello fanfiction lovers! I'm back! Frist I would like apologize for disappearing on you but I'm back now! So here is the second chapter of My Akatsuki Kittens.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG IT GIRL BY JASON DERULO I ONLY OWN THE TWO OCs AND THE PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

Chapter 2: Ice

_**You could be my it girl**_

_**Baby you're the shi- girl**_

I looked up from my pillow and I glared at my phone. I glanced around the room to see all of the cats had moved onto my bed in the middle of the night.

_**Lovin' you could be a crime**_

_**Crazy how we fit girl**_

_**This it girl**_

_**Give me 25 to life**_

_**I just wanna rock all night long**_

_**And put you in the middle of my spotlight**_

_**You could be my it girl**_

_**You're my biggest hit girl**_

I rolled my eyes at Natalie's ring tone and I reached for the phone. "Hello" I said groggily, I heard music in the background "where the…" Natalie was cut off by someone screaming something about Advil and red wine. I moved the phone away from my ear "I'll get it mom" I heard Natalie yell then she said more quietly to me "so then… I just wanted you to know that I'm coming over after work". I yawned then said "bring clothes" there was a few minutes of quietness on the other in then Natalie said "not happening" and then she hung up.

I sighed and looked at my side to see Kiiro looking at me with his blue eyes. I rubbed his head and skillfully moved out of bed without waking up the other cats. I closed the door to the bath room and I turned on the water. After I was done I moved into the closet, my outfit was a tight white tank top that showed off my curves but not too tight to let people see how scarily skinny I was, and a baggy purple jacket over it that stopped just above my knees. My pants where a pair of light green skinny jeans and my shoes where Vans classic checkered print shoes, with extremely hi-tops and, the inside has pink interior so I could flip them down to add some color. I added some mascara and blue eye shadow on then I exited the bathroom to find all of my cats awake and watching the door. I blinked then looked at the time which was 3 in the afternoon…. I felt my eye twitch. I sighed and grabbed my phone to find text message from my mother on it and one from Natalie.

I opened the one from my mother and it said to make sure I called Summer Chance about the modeling job.

I gagged.

Then I opened the one from Natalie which was from a minute ago which said… GET YOU'RE SKINNY BUTT DOWN HERE AND IN THE CAR BEFORE I CAME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN HERE! And bring your cats…. Bye Ms. Redhead.

My eye twitched.

**ROSE: CRAP….. I've got writers block… so I'll write some later… sorry but if you have any ideas on what I should write PLEASE message me and I need an idea on how to change the cat into human form again and NOT the water thing because everybody does that. And I'm sorry for not writing for a while….**

**Review please so I know that some is reading this story….. Thank You.**


	3. Waves

**Rose; well then I would like to thank Emberscar and animefreak653 for the ideas and I will be using both because i like both of the ideas! I also I'm apologizing now because I have I feeling this chapter is going to suck and for any spelling or grammar issues! But whatever… **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I ONLY OWN THE TWO OCs AND THE PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

_**Igjeogoi: song**_

Chapter 3: Waves

After I slammed my head down on the table for a good 6 minutes, I left with the cats that were in a largish blue cat carrier **(A.N that sucked). **I slid into Natalie's old beat-up red pickup truck. Natalie smiled her I'm-gonna-murder-you-with-a-pick-axe smile and opened a light purple cat carrier which had her four kittens in it.

"Ok so the small red kittens name is Ningyō **(A.N means puppet)** the pitch black kitten is Wolf, the orange faced one is pumpkin, and the orange cat with black markings on its body is Itami **(A.N means pain)**" she said pointing out them when she named them. "Nice" I replied then told her my cat's name.

I started playing with the radio after the silence started to freak me out. The radios static blasted through the speakers while we drove past the Island beaches "dang look at those waves" Natalie said. I looked up from the stereo to see HUGE waves crashing against the shoreline "too bad we have to work" I said while smirking, I started playing with the radio again until a song came on "yup too bad" she replied.

_**He is a hustler, he's no good at all**_

_**He is a loser, he's a bum**_

_**(Bum, bum, bum)**_

_**He lies, he fluffs he's unreliable**_

_**He is a sucker with a gun**_

_**(Gun, gun, gun)**_

_**I know you told me I should stay away**_

_**I know you said he's just a dog astray**_

_**He is a bad boy with a tainted heart**_

_**And even I know this ain't smart**_

_**But mama, I'm in love with a criminal**_

_**And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**_

_**Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright**_

_**All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy**_

_**He is a villain of the devil's law**_

_**He is a killer just for fun**_

_**(Fun, fun, fun)**_

_**That mans a snitch and unpredictable**_

_**He's got no conscience, he got none**_

_**(None, none, none)**_

_**All I know, should let go but no**_

_**'Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart**_

_**And even I know this ain't smart**_

_**But mama, I'm in love with a criminal**_

_**And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**_

_**Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright**_

_**All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy**_

_**And he's got my name tattooed on his arm**_

_**His lucky charm, so I guess it's okay**_

"I love this song" I said and I closed my eyes while listening to the song.

_**He's with me**_

_**And I hear people talk**_

_**(People talk)**_

_**Trying to make remarks, keep us apart**_

_**But I don't even hear I don't care**_

_**But mama, I'm in love with a criminal**_

_**And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**_

_**Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright**_

_**All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy**_

_**But mama, I'm in love with a criminal**_

_**And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**_

_**Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright**_

_**All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy**_

_**But mama, I'm in love with a criminal**_

_**And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**_

_**Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright**_

_**All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy**_

The car slowed to a stop after the song stopped in fount of an old white Queen Anne style house that had a medium sized sign in the fount lawn that said…

Kauai's Retirement Home

**Rose: well I still have writers block… but I still finished this crappy chapter… Sigh I blame the popcorn…**

**But I hope to have a better chapter next time and then I hope to have the Akatsuki turn back… I still think this is a lame chapter… STUPID POPCORN!**


	4. Crap… I'm so dead

**Rose: the last two chapters where meant to be one so I'm sorry for the shortness of the last chapter and I'm making this chapter longer. Too lazy to do the disclaimer, so look at the previous chapters.**

Chapter 4: Crap… I'm so dead

I had been working at the retirement home with Natalie since we both meet at high school as a punishment for trying to kill each other. Then when you have to spend 5 hours every day with a person you despise while cleaning toilets we became friends, surprisingly. When we were finally done with your punishment we got a permanent job there.

The uniform we had to wear was a pair of white kakis under a white apron, white nurse shoes that murders your feet, and a light blue tank top. "Hello Ms. Norton" I said as I walked in the room, the old woman looked up from her old tattered book and smiled at me.

Every person working in the house has one official person to take care of, and Ms. Norton was mine. "Hello Eve" she replied "I brought something" I said with a large smile on my face as I opened the cage and Oreo jumped out and Ms. Norton smiled at the cat then Oreo curled up in her lap after that the other cats except Jashin and Kiiro who were on my lap. Ms. Norton and I talked until it was time for me to leave. "Good night eve" Ms. Norton said and I waved to her.

-Time skip-

"So then after that I said that she should go die then I left" Natalie said after her mother called and told her to come back home. "So are you going or staying" I said, Natalie sighed and stood up "going" she said as she opened the door to her cat carrier and her cats slowly went in "well then I'll see tomorrow at…which beach" I rolled my eyes as we walked down the spiral staircase "the one on my property you Baka" I said. Natalie smiled then hugged me "see you tomorrow".

I started walking up the stairs slowly but that's when I heard the crash and then hissing. So I raced up the stairs to my room to see all of the cats covered in mud and the broken pot near them. That's when I started laughing "well now you guys need a bath" I said after I calmed down from my fit of giggles. i grabbed them and they squirmed in my arms "will you guys stop moving" I yelled as I placed then I the bath. I turned on the water and then grabbed the strawberry and orange shampoo I use and poured it into my hands.

I grabbed Oreo and then scrubbed the shampoo into his fur and then repeated the action with the other cats. I turned off the water after I had finished cleaning them and grabbed a towel and laid it down on the floor as I placed the cats on it. "Now to dry you guys off" I mumbled and grabbed Natalie's hair drier that she forgot when she left. I turned it on medium and moved it to my cats and then POOF smoke filled the room. I jumped to my feet and waved my hands around to hope fully clear the air, and when I did I saw five naked men from the AKATSUKI standing where my cats had been… so I screamed and bolted into the closet and locked the door.

My phone started buzzing and I answered "h-h-ello" is stuttered still freaked out "EVE OMJ THANK JASHIN" I opened mouth to answer but then she started talking again "MY CATS TURNED INTO THE AKATSUKI" Natalie sounded freaked but then so did I "MINE DID TO" I said back "MY MOTHER THROW A WINE BOTTLE AT THEM THEN SHE LEFT" Natalie paused "AND THEN POOF THERE THEY WERE INSTANT AKATSUKI". And that's when my phone died and the closet door flew open to revel five now not so naked Akatsuki members the door way. And the only thought that passed through my head was that I really should charge my phone.

**ROSE: well then there's the fourth chapter! Review please and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose: fifth chapter…. I have no idea on how to start this chapter…. This is really bugging me… so the beginning/ middle/end most likely will SUCK!**

Chapter 5: (A.N I also don't know what to call it)

Did you know that if your cats turn into evil human murders you usually will get tied to a chair? Well if you didn't YOU DO NOW! But other than that it can't get any worse right? WRONG AGAIN! Then they start asking questions like for example why you have a box of Akatsuki cross-play stuff, and poste, plush dolls, and other random shit. Yup….. Oh did I also mention that Natalie is also tied up and sitting behind me? Oh I didn't, well at least now you know.

"So are you going to tell us we are" the orange haired piecing man said and both Natalie and I knew it WASN'T a question. "Well if you really want to know then…" I paused trying to stall, TRYING being the key word there. But of course Ember who was my cousin but only by marriage came through the doors with her black duffle bag.

Ember was what people called 'pretty' but to most agents she was 'supermodel mitral' with her blood-Red hair flowing gentle down stopping at her mid-back, intense blue-green eyes that always looked like they are examining your soul, tall but not too tall she was just the right height at 5'6 the only thing the agents would look down on was that Ember is a full out tom-boy, and WON'T wear ANYTHING girly, she only wears darker colors like red, black, gray, white and sometimes if Natalie forces her she will wear a little bit of blue, green, and brown.

Embers out-fits were always simple and it betrayed her as 'angelic' to the now dressed Akatsuki members; thanks to my box of cross-play. A simple long sleeved flowing white shirt, white kakis and flip-flops, her wet hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of her head. The Akatsuki smiled and Hidan and Deidara lunged at her.

Ember smirked and dodged there attacks with easily. Since they were all now trying to get her, Natalie had already cut the ropes with her pocket knife and was now working on mine. The ropes just snapped when Kisame had managed to grab Ember and I lunged at him.

My skinny arms wrapped around his neck cutting off his air supply which made him let go of Ember. Ember instantly was jumped by Deidara and zetsu, Natalie was being held back by Pein and Kakuzu. Hidan and Itachi were prying me off of Kisame.

Tobi bummed into the wine cabinet with a lot of force 'cause Ember had kicked him in the stomach the cabinet tipped over crashing down shattering wine bottles all over the place some of the bottles crashed of our heads.

The room was filled with smoke and the smell of wine. Natalie, Ember, and I all fell to the floor, the smoke cleared up and we saw nine piles of clothes and inside that were small cats. Ember and Natalie smirked while I glared at the mess we had made.

The cabinet had smashed; the wine was staining the WHITE carpets, the two chairs had been smashed against the walls that were now chipped. "Your mother is going to kill us" Ember said "but right now we have bigger problems" I finished turning my glare to the cats who were now cowering on the floor.

We all smirked at each other then looked at the cats with a sick twisted grin. They all flinched.

**A.N….. I wrote this in Spanish class… while we all watched Shrek which was also in Spanish… sorry for the shortness but it's a Wednesday and I was up all night so sorry….. So what do you think the girls are going to do to them… also the same things that change them into humans can change them back into cats.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>-Eve's P.O.V-<strong>

I glared at the silver demon/killer cat from HELL as Natalie was being chased around by kisame and zetsu for trying to COOK them; Ember was sitting on the table as Tobi tried to attack her. "what the fuck is wrong with them" I screeched "I don't know maybe it was to do with Natalie trying to FREKING MURDER THEM" Ember yelled "I didn't try and kill them Natalie said while balancing on the stair railing as now kisame, Kakuzu ,Zetsu ,Pein, and Itachi tried to KILL her with there cat fangs and sharp nails. which really freking hurt.

"So do we change the..." "NO!" Ember and Natalie screamed at me while Hidan bit my numb hand, and then Continued to attack it with his fangs. "Ok then you don't have to get so defensive" I said sarcastically, "SHIT" ember yelled as Tobi cat glommed her, landing on her chest knocking her off the table which made me smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>_ Magical P.O.V switch_<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Ember's P.O.V.-<strong>

I saw Nat running away from Kisame and Zetsu for trying to COOK them, mental note: Slap her for good measure to NOT do ANYTHING like that when they're in animal form AGAIN. Eve was glaring at Hidan while I was sitting on top of the table acting casually 'bout the whole thing while Tobi was trying to attack meh and failing EPICALLY. Then I hear Eve scream," What the fuck is wrong with them!"

"I don't know maybe it has to do with Natalie trying to FREKING MURDER THEM!" I yelled shooting her my darkest glare that could put said Uchiha's to shame." I didn't try to kill them!," Natalie said while balancing on the stair railing as now Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Pein, and Itachi tried to kill HER.

Eve then said," So do we change them..." "NO!" Natalie and I screamed at her while Hidan bit her hand. "O.k. then you don't have to get so defensive," she said. "SHIT!" I yelled as Tobi jumped on my chest knocking me off of the table. I grabbed the cat by the scruff and held him up at eye level, stood up, and snarled in his face startling Eve, Nat, and the Akatsuki & freezing everyone from what they're doing.

I dropped him on the floor and to every cat I snarled at them to stop, which they did, and to listen to us.

* * *

><p><strong>_another magical P.O.V switch_<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Natalie's P.O.V-<strong>

I glanced down at the hair dryer in my hands, I looked over at Eve and Ember who both where armed with metal baseball bats and they looked really crappie. Their hair was sticking up all over the place and I think Eve's skirt was turned around.

"so if we die I'm gonna blame Natalie" Ember said bluntly "WHY ME" I shouted walking towards the door "cause you were with my cousin when this 'I'm-gonna-adopted-murderous-criminals-in-cat-form-then-take-then-home-AND-NAME-THEM-FLUFFY' stage" Ember screeched "ok in my defense I HAD NO CLUE THEY WERE THE FLIPPING AKATSUKI…" I yelled then stopped "guys" I said "yup what is it red" Natalie said. Eve blinked then smacked me over the head 'lightly' with the baseball bat. "Did any of you see konan?" Eve asked and both of us looked at her in shock "cause I don't think she's here" She finished "she's not here" I said and Eve shook her head lightly then Ember added "then where is she?"

My eye twitched "I think it's time for some answers" Ember said as we both spotted the cats run into the bathroom. "Time to catch some cats" I said with a wicked grin. The hair dryer was cordless which helped us chase the cats, the cats so far had completely destroyed the house and helped us bruise every part of our bodies from fall down stairs.

After holding Ember back from murdering the now human Akatsuki members and little old me. We all were settled on the couches in the living room. We all just glared at each other Eve sighed "could we just answer your questions 'cause I'm seriously getting bored and…" she stopped when pein held up his hands "fine, now where are we" Ember and I exchanged a glance "where do you think you are?" I asked hoping Eve would catch on "we're in Ame… Right" Zetsu said. Ember shook her head "no… you're in America" she said with a smile on her face. "WHERE THE HELL IS AMERICA" Hidan yelled. Eve chuckled while ember just smirked and I just smiled and shook my head; this is gonna be a lot of fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose: well there it is, I hope it wasn't terrible… please Review and If you don't want to then thanks for reading!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rose: JUST KIDDING!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Nobody's P.O.V-<strong>

"Well America is in a place, called earth" Ember said while making a circle with her hands. "So where in 'America' is we UN" Deidara said "you are in Hawaii" the Akatsuki looked shocked "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT (UN)!" they all yelled "we… just…told…you" Ember said slowly "oh where on an island, with in a group of islands" they exchanged another shocked glance "so if we are on an island in a group of them, which one are we one" Itachi said "oh… your on Lanai" Eve said with a cherry voice. "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT (UN)!" they yelled again.

**Rose: now it's over!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rose: ok then people of fanfiction, since I'm in idiot I forgot to tell you all that Ember belongs to Emberscar, and Embers P.O.V's are also done by her… know HAPPY DANCE TIME! I'VE GOT THIS WHOLE WEEK OFF CAUSE OF SNOW! *cough* sorry 'bout that**

**: .Ember's P.O.V. :**

I was getting irritated and FAST, because everyone was yelling at each other 'bout what's going on here. I was the only one not yelling but I was close to biting off everyone's head, THAT'S for sure. That's when I heard," Well this isn't ** my fault you bastard! Jashin-sama says that it's someone's fault that this fricking happened!"

I just snapped at that and shouted," HIDAN THERE IS NO ** JASHIN! THERE'S ONLY ONE GOD SO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR F'EN SKULL AND SHUT UP 'BOUT THE WHOLE,' JASHIN-SAMA' THIS AND ' JASHIN-SAMA' THAT!" Everyone was looking shocked that I had told Hidan off and was waiting for his reaction, which from what I could tell was that he was just 'bout ready to blow his top off and I was going to let him.

Finally he let out a string of cusses but I didn't stop him, but what caught my attention was when he said,"- YOU'RE JUST A FATHERLESS PIECE OF SHIT THAT NO ONE CARES 'BOUT, WITH A MOTHER THAT CAN'T EVEN AFFORD YOU AND LEAVES YOU FOR THE **(1) RATS!"

He stopped taking breath and smirked at how I looked: Tears burning my eyes to let them free, quivering limbs, and silent, ragged breathing. I didn't look at anyone but kept silent and, without warning, gave him my famous downward right hook. Which I heard, to my satisfaction, a deafening CRACK and new that his jaw broke and right at the JOINT TOO!

I looked at him with hatred in my eyes and said, deathly quiet that everyone in the room was fidgeting," Hidan remember to THINK before you talk, unless you want me to PERSONALLY have you ** NUETARD!- (language following has been cut so that younger ages aren't traumatize, so think the WORSE thing to say to anyone to finish this sentence)"

He, and everyone else, stared SHOCKED at how my vocabulary could put said immortal to shame for the next WEEK! I walked past him, shoving him with meh shoulder, and shouldered my black duffle bag, walking up the stairs to my room at the highest floor, farthest away from everyone and just slammed the door, letting out quiet sobs as a sank to the floor and brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and started crying into them.

-Nobody's P.o.V-

Ember glanced up when she heard someone knock on the door very gently "Ember are you ok?" Eve said. Ember sniffed quietly then said in a SLIGHTLY shaky voice" I'm fine, I just want to be alone" Ember heard her sigh "don't you dare lie to me Ember Rōzuburaddo" Eve said "ok, can you come in please" Ember said stressing the please knowing that she was already ticked off cause of what Hidan said.

The door opened after I had moved out of the way, and a big ball of fluff jumped me. The big ball of fluff was Embers baby black wolf whose name was Fang, "oh my god" Ember said smiling **(A.N Fang + sad Ember= comfort) **"he came through the window" Eve said while leaning on the door frame. Ember opened her mouth to say something when they trio heard a crash and LOTS of cursing from down stairs.

:;:;: Natalie's P.o.V :;:;:

When Ember left in tears everybody was shocked, Eve as usual was the first to recover and hop over the couch and fallow her up the stairs. I glanced over my shoulder (still somewhat shocked) then after it dissipated I slowly turned my head glaring at the guys in front of me "know we're gonna have a little 'talk' about something's" they all looked at me "so sit your butts down NOW" I said (not so nicely)

But before I could start talking I heard I low growl, my head turned slowly to see a big but still small Snow Tiger ready to pounce might I add behind Kisame and Sasori. The guys all looked at me weirdly when I stood up very slowly "nobody moves" I whispered still looking at Yuko (the tiger) who of course as soon as I said that pounced on the two.

The words that came out of everybody's mouth were pretty funny "even though they cuss words" I thought. Ember and Eve ran down the stairs with Fang behind them "holy shi…." Eve started to say before Yuko jumped her which was not weird because Eve usually had Dinner in her pocket or on her shoulder.

**Rose: 1. Fill it in with what word you want and **

**Well if you're wondering Dinner is…. I'M NOT TELLING…. Yet.**

**Review please and thanks to all of the people for reading my story**

***BOWS* SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**:. Eve's P.o.V.:**

After Yuko jumped me, Dinner who's my ferret just so you know, **(A.N Dinner was about a foot long and was a coffee color with black eyes)** bolted out of my black baggy jacket, and ran up the stairs with Fang and Yuko fallowing him.

**:. TIME SKIP.:**

**(Still Eve's P.o.V)**

After we had calmed down the Akatsuki, Ember and Natalie laid down the ground rules while I tried to get Tobi of my body, even though he had a death grip around me. "Now since we will all be living under the same roof at Eve's house" Ember said, "wait… whose house?" I yelled as I continued to try to pull off Tobi's arm from my very overly-skinny body. "Your house" Ember questioned. My twitched "fine" I said giving in to the hug.

"now the ground rules" Natalie said and the Akatsuki groaned "first do not make any noise before 9 in the morning or you will die slowly and very painfully got it or in less you've got a REALLY good reason" Ember said the guys nodded. "Second NEVER ask about our parents" Natalie said they nodded again, "third is don't HARM animals because Ember is obsessed over them" I said.

They nodded again and Ember glared at me. "Fourth is DON'T harass my family or people who didn't do anything to you" Ember said "so if they do something to us then" Hidan said "I'm not done yet" Ember said "and no killing, sacrificing, harming, or blowing up stuff and, or people" she finished. "Fine (un/hn)" the guys mumbled.

"ok

**Ember's P.O.V.:**

After Yuko jumped Eve, Dinner who's her ferret just so you know, (A.N Dinner was about a foot long and was a coffee color with black eyes) bolted out of her black baggy jacket, and ran up the stairs with Fang and Yuko fallowing him.

**(TIME SKIP)**

**(Still Ember's P.o.V)**

After we had calmed down the Akatsuki, Natalie and I laid down the ground rules while Eve tried to get Tobi off of her body, even though he had a death grip around her.

"Now since we will all be living under the same roof at Eve's house," I said.

"Wait… whose house?" Eve yelled as she continued to try to pull off Tobi's arm from her very overly-skinny body.

"Your house," I said with a tone,' they're-already-here-and-if-they-were-at-my-house-they'd-be-skinned-alive-for-**-me-off'.

She twitched.

"Fine," she said giving in to the hug.

"Now the ground rules," Natalie said and the Akatsuki groaned.

"First, do not make any noise before 9 in the morning or you will die slowly and very painfully got it or in less you've got a REALLY good reason," I said and the guys nodded.

"Second, NEVER ask about our parents," Natalie said and they nodded again.

"Third, is don't HARM animals, because Ember is obsessed over them," Eve said.

They nodded again and I glared at Eve.

"Fourth is DON'T harass my family or people who didn't do anything to you," I said.

"So if they do something to us then-" Hidan started to say but I cut him off,"-I'm not done yet," I said.

"And no killing, sacrificing, harming, or blowing up stuff and people," I finished.

And by now everyone was blowing up at me until I said in my darkest voice that made even Pein cringe at it," I WILL make sure anyone that disobey these rules WILL have a gender switch, do I make myself clear."

I didn't leave room for argument so they all had to agree or suffer my torture and I assure that it would scar them for life. So they just mumbled a fine and I smirked.

**Ember's P.O.V.:**

After explaining the ground rules, we all just decided to go to the beach since it would've ended in another fight between me and Hidan most likely because it was too many people under one roof for me. Once at the beach, I took off my shirt since I ALWAYS wear my bikini under it, and shorts to expose my black bikini with a windswept snowish pattern and I saw all of the Akatsuki staring at me since I had undressed in front of the Akatsuki.

I rolled my eyes at them and looked over to Natalie and Eve to see them in their swimsuits- Eve's: White strapless bikini with purple zebra print and Natalie's: Black one piece that shows parts of her stomach. And they both were wearing their black flip-flops.

Since we had to buy the guys swim trunks they had to go to the ' MEN'S ' restroom and change. I looked over at Eve and Nat saying," Eve I'd watch Hidan if I was you and Nat same for Madara."

They looked at me as if I'd just committed murder to the president and had EVERY kind of special agency on my tail.

Natalie then said in a hush," EMBER! Don't say HIS NAME OUT LOUD!"

I rolled my eyes at her, brushing it off by saying," If I can out cuss an immortal, who has NEVER BEEN out cussed before in his ENTIRE LIFE, then I'm pretty sure that I can handle an old geezer."

They stared at me shocked until the guys came back, here's what they look like - Deidara: Yellow swim trunks with black trimming, Sasori: Red with black trimming, Itachi: Full black, Kisame: Dark blue with black trimming, Hidan: Red with black trimming (like Sasori's), Kakuzu: Dark green, Zetsu: Lighter green than Kakuzu's with white trimming, Tobi: Orange with black trimming, and Pein: Darker orange with gray trimming.

So they all basically have similar swim trunks. Oh well, not my problem.

**(Time skips, everyone goes with someone to stay outta trouble and Natalie drags Tobi away with her to go get something to eat)**

While Eve tries to teach Hidan how to surf, Deidara and I both just lay down on a couple beach towels that we had brought with us. He was laying on a green and yellow stripe one while I was laying on my black one with a white lightning strike.

I heard a whistle a few feet away from me and I knew perfectly well who it was, Adam and Luke was out on his surf bored next to Eve's trying to get her to go out with him.

"Nice breast, are they C or D?" said Adam sitting down right next to me.

**:. Eve's P.o.V.:**

I laughed as Hidan fell in the water again. "Damn Eve where have you been all my life?" a male voice said and I turned around to glare at Luke and snapped "Hiding from your sorry ass". Luke smirked at me and said "oh darling you don't mean that oh also darlin' If I could see you naked right now I'd die happy" I smiled at him "well if I saw you naked I'd die laughing". Luke glared at Hidan who had wrapped an arm around waist.

**-Skipping to when they get back at the beach-**

Hidan and I had made it back to the beach just in time to see Adam smash his lips onto Embers. Then somebody grabbed my wrist and spinner me around and pressed his lips to mine. Somebody else wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me away from Luke's force full kiss, I looked up to see Hidan glaring at the asshole who had kissed me. "You're dead" Hidan sneered at Luke.

**Ember's P.O.V.:**

I looked at him and said," None of ya business to know my size." He smirked at me with a,' Oh really? Wanna bet on that?' look.

"Well if I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U next to I," he said as though he'd just won the Nobel Prize.

I smirked at him and said," Really? I'd put F and U together."

He didn't let up though," Your place or mine?"

"Both. You go to yours and I go to mine."

"How do you like your eggs in the morning?"

"Unfertilized," by now Deidara was l.h.f.a.o. and Adam was kinda pissed that I wouldn't just subject myself to him. And once I saw Eve and Hidan looking pissed off at Luke, I was getting to go over there to tell Luke to lay off of her, when Adam... fricking... kissed... me...

But he didn't get to enjoy it for long because just after his lips were on mine it was that long until my fist was connected with his nose, causing it to gush blood. And, after making sure there were only teens and adults around no little kids, I let out a mile upon mile of cusses that, again, put Hidan to shame.

All the while I kept on cornering him. And when he WAS cornered Kisame had ran over at seeing the situation and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and gave me to Deidara to hold me, but I was still cussing.

**Rose: ok then I'm going to go MIA all next week because I've sadly got finals so this is the longest chapter I've written so I hope you enjoy it. Please give me some feedback and thanks for the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ember's P.O.V.:**

So after they left, and after I was done cussing, everything was kinda back to normal except now, Hidan never left Eve alone, Deidara didn't leave me, and the Akatsuki was on edge just in case those two came back.

But everything was pretty much going normal, that is until I hear," SHARKS!" I bolt up and run over to the girl that screamed it.

I asked," Where'd you see them? WHERE!"

She was looking scared that I was acting crazy over sharks, but I knew what would happen if they stayed anywhere near the beach.

She pointed over to the reef and I ran straight for the water skis, got several dead fish that were supposed to be used for chum but after I paid for them they'd be used for luring bait, and hopped onto one of the rental skis.

I started it right off the start and had the fish tailing right behind me. I saw several dorsal fins and kicked it into high gear, which caused me to go out to the open sea a good distance.

I severed the rope and sped off back towards the beach but I wasn't able to get into the reef because apparently one of the sharks were curious and decided to see what the fast moving thing was. I was thrown off and I was face to face with the shark, Great White to be precise, its black eyes staring into my blue-green eyes.

And I just let my mind go over to his. And I heard its thoughts, and him mine.

As I started to speak to him, he cut me off by saying," I'm not gonna hurt you, little one. I just came here to see what this thing was," and he buts it again making it shake.

"It's okay, but I need to get back to the reef otherwise I'm sure my cousin and friends are gonna start sending a search party. And I just don't want to see you or your friends became the next thing in the shark displays," I wasn't getting dizzy out of lack of oxygen, I was able to stay under water for a good while, no I was getting dizzy by keeping this long of a conversation with another animal besides Dinner, Yuko, and Fang.

My curiosity was getting the better of me so I asked," Why were you guys out here this close to the reef? You should know that they would've had to make sure you guys stayed away and the only thing they do to you guys to make sure of that is to kill you."

"We were only curious 'bout the splashing we heard," he said.

I nodded and told him to make sure to stay away from this place until night and make sure that no one's out past the reef. Then I left and resurfaced.

I was then grabbed by Kisame and outta shock and surprise I slammed my fist into his face and swam under to get away. I made it all the way to the bottom of the reef when Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu, Deidara, and Hidan all come down and they all grab me to keep me from punching them. Once my head was up above the water I was able to think clearly.

**-Natalie's P.o.V-**

I watched as Ember jumped on to the water ski with the bait, as Tobi and I ate our frozen lemonade. "Is Ember-Chan going to be ok" he said and I looked up at him, "most likely" I licked the shaven ice off the paper cone "oh and Tobi" he looked back at me "yes Nat-Chan" I smiled "I know your secret" I smiled up at him then skipped away.

I felt someone come up behind me when I stopped walking, and I continued to look at the sinking sun from the old wooden dock. "So you know who I am" Tobi said in a normal voice and not all happy and bubbly.

I nodded and turned around still licking the ice, "uh huh I know who you are but don't worry I'll not tell a soul" I said in my weird accent. "Thank you-"I held up my hand "I said I wouldn't tell them, but you can" I said "what!" Tobi yelled at me "trust me Tobi it's better for everybody".

I started to walk away when Tobi grabbed my right arm and spun me around and held me against his firm chest "who are you really, Natalie" He said quietly into me pierced ear. My eyes widened as Tobi kissed my neck and then grabbed my arm skipping back to the beach, singing the blasted fun song.

I stopped moving and whispered "what do you know" I could feel the tears in my eyes building in my eyes. Tobi turned around and walked towards me "I know you were…" my eyes widened "HEY NAT COME ON WE'RE LEAVING" Eve yelled "Coming Eve-Chan" Tobi yelled back "come on Natalie" he said quietly and wiped away some of my stray tears.

Tobi then carried me all the way back to the house on his back. And on the way I fell into the most peaceful sleep I've had since I was 7. Too bad it didn't last.

**-Eve's P.o.V-**

Now there is something very important you people should know about me and that is I DO NOT wake up before 8 EVER… so let's just say when Hidan woke me up at 3 in the fricking morning I was NOT happy. But even so I was mostly freaking out because Hidan bless his soul was sleeping in my bed…. With me.

Oh did I mention that Ember and Natalie also have the do-not-wake-us-up-before-8-or-you-will-die-very-slowly policy, so when I screamed bloody-murder and woke up the whole house. So after everybody ran in my room to see myself on the floor tangled in the sheets with dear ole Hidan on top of me.

**Ember's P.O.V**

As soon as I heard Eve's scream I bolted upright and ran right into my door.

"FUCK! That fricking HURTS!" I said rubbing my nose, trying to get it to stop stinging.

Deidara then turned to me, sleepy eyed, and, while yawning, asked," What's the matter with you, hm?"

I didn't bother saying anything to him and just silently crept out of my room and ran into Natalie who, by the looks of it, looked P. 'bout waking up at f'en 3 A.M. like me. I motioned for her to be quiet and follow me.

I got out my throwing knife which freaked Natalie out enough to look panic, but not enough to scream.

So, in my black spaghetti-strap with "FIERCE " in kanji form that's white and black basketball shorts, I crept over to Eve's door and, with my foot, kicked it open to see Hidan and Eve tangled up in sheets with Hidan right on top... of... her...

_-_Natalie P.o.V_-_

I fell out of bed and right onto Tobi, who was sleeping on my floor on the pullout mattress. Tobi pushed off the ground "Morning" I glared and ran out the door. I glared as I walked down the hallway; Ember who looked even more pissed then me put her fingers up to her lips and motioned for me to follow her.

We both crept to the door with a sleepy Tobi, Deidara following us Ember pulled out her throwing knife which freaked me out, but I didn't scream. I pulled down my white baggy t-shirt, just as Ember kicked it open to see Hidan and Eve tangled up in sheets with Hidan right on top of her.

_Eve's P.o.V_

When I remembered our 4 weeks with the Akatsuki, The day when I flipped out over Hidan being in the same bed as me, was probably the start of all of us opening up with the secrets we've kept hidden since we were eight.

Ember and Natalie would have kicked him the shit out of him and then through my bedroom wall if Tobi and Deidara hadn't held them back. After we had all calmed down Ember made pancakes and we ended up watching a soap opera. When 9 o'clock rolled around, all of the members were up and sitting around the couch.

"So which one of you is the leader" Pein asked Ember who looked at Natalie, and then they both looked at me, their eyes wide. "Letitia" I said looking straight at the crying woman begging to be taken back by a French looking guy. "Who's that Eve-Chan" Tobi said, I licked my lips and looked at Ember and Natalie, who were already in flashback mode.

_-_-_ FLASHBACK TIME_-_-_

_(Flashback like this)_

_I walked towards the doors of the middle school nervously looking around to see people looking and whispering. I sighed asking god why in hell did he have to make Ember's surfing contest the day after Luke broke up with me in front of the whole school might I add. "EVEIE" I flinched and turned around to see Letitia who had been the one Adam wad broken up with a few days before. "Um… hi" I said nervous._

"_Do you want to be friends" Letitia said clasping our hands together, I was shocked but I nodded. After that Letitia, Ember, and I became part of an exclusive surfing club we called 'The Heartbreakers'. When I shared the same locker with Natalie, we HATED each other then she went out with Adam. Who of course broke her heart, and we become friends when I found her crying in the bathroom._

_Natalie them became the fifth member of 'The Heartbreakers'. We kept the club up until our second year of high school. Letitia died from leukemia that year, she had since she was eight. Letitia had kept that as her secret. Until the day she died._

_At her funeral all of was promised never to forget her and to never fall for someone who could not love us back which was the number one rule of 'The Heartbreakers'._

__-_-_ FLASHBACK OVER_-_-__

"Wow, so what are your secrets" Zetsu asked. "We also plan on keeping those a secret until the day we die" I said. The guys all looked back at the TV screen.

-Three hours later-

"I am so bored" Natalie said "well of course you are we've been watching soap operas all morning" Ember replied. "I think it's time for round two" Ember said. "NO!" Natalie and I screamed. "Round two for what?" Itachi asked "cooking" I said.

**Rose: well then FINALS ARE OVER! I'm so bored…. So here's a new chapter…. Review please….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own I just own Eve and Natalie, along with Letitia, , but not Ember (who is owned by Emberscar).**


	10. Chapter 10

**-_- that is my face right now… I don't own Naruto, I only own Eve, Natalie, and Ember belongs To Emberscar… **

**INPORTANT! So I need to know how long you want to have this story be, because I've got an idea. But being the readers of this story, you choose. REVIEW, thank you.**

**Natalia & Tobi: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Rose: ok…sheesh**

**Chapter…. 10….. Wow…**

**_-_ Eve's P.o.V._-_**

I glared as Ember told us the Ingredients to the cookies "2 1/2 cups all-purpose flour, 1 teaspoon baking soda, 1/2 teaspoon salt, 1/2 cup light brown sugar, firmly packed, 1 cup granulated sugar, 2 eggs, 2 teaspoons vanilla extract, 1 cup butter or margarine, room temperature, 1 package semisweet chocolate chips, and 1 to 2 cups chopped walnuts or pecans, which are optional".

I glared harder, as I saw Hidan smirk. "Then you Sift flour, baking soda, and salt into a large bowl. Add the sugars, eggs, vanilla, and butter. With an electric hand held mixer at medium speed, beat until smooth and well mixed, about 1 minute. Stir in chocolate chips and nuts, if using. Drop by tablespoonful about 2 inches apart, onto ungreased baking sheets. Bake chocolate chip cookies at 375° for 10 to 12 minutes, or until browned. Remove chocolate chip cookies to rack to cool. It will make about 6 dozen chocolate chip cookies". My eye twitched when the guys **(minus Itachi, Pein, Kakuzu, and Sasori)**.

"And the best thing is you guys cannot blow up the kitchen with this" Ember said. "That's what you said last time" Natalie said looking ticked off. Ember blinked then walked away. "So then you two can't cook" kisame said grinning "no" I mumbled while pouring in the flour. The guys all laughed **(again just minus Itachi, Pein, Kakuzu, and Sasori)**.

**-_- time skip 12 minutes later-_-**

KA-BOOM

I blinked "whoppies" I said while coved in smoke, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Ember yelled running into the kitchen. "Nothing" Natalie said also covered in black soot. Ember's eyes were covered by her hair. "WHAT THE *the following is too horrific for me to write* YOU DO!" she yelled.

"I told you we can't cook last time this happened" I replied. "Next time you guys are making cup-of-noddle" Ember said walking away.

My eye twitched when I really looked at the kitchen. "Oh no Eve snap out of it" Natalie yelled at me while I went from 'normal' Eve into 'obsessive-cleaning' Eve. Eve left the room when Ember walked back into the room. Then Eve walked back in…. with a pressure washer "Time to clean Bitches" I said laughing evilly. "Um is this normal" Zetsu asked, before anybody could answer Eve turned on the machine. "Oh my Fu-"Hidan was cut off by a stream of water slamming into his face. "What the hell" Natalie screamed when the jet of water almost hit her. "Time to leave the Kitchen" Tobi screamed. We all ran out of the kitchen, letting Eve clean it in peace.

**- An hour later (it's now 6 at night) -**

"So then how did you guys convince me to do this again?" Ember asked as I held the curling iron in her hair. "Well you needed a date to the dinner tonight" Natalie said from my closet. "So we just convinced you to take Dei" I finished.

"Oh that's great" Ember said sarcastically. "FOUND IT" Natalie yelled. "Found what" Ember said trying to move from the chair. "If you move any more you're going to burn yourself" I said releasing the curl. "The dress" Natalie said walking back into the room with a black bag. "Oh god" Ember said, we all laughed "hey Nat" Ember said "uh huh whatcha need" she asked "music".

"That would be a great idea" I said curling another lock of hair. "How 'bout um…" Natalie said flipping through my IPod "go to that one song we heard yesterday" I said "got it" Natalie said clicking the song. "So are you guys going to the dinner" Ember said closing her eyes as Natalie applied the makeup "you guys better be going" she said.

I shrugged "I don't know maybe I will" I said while Natalie said nothing. "So then Nat what are you doing tonight" I asked smirking, Nat flinched "n-n-no-th-ing" she stuttered. "Oh my god you've got a date" Ember said "n-n-no" she blushed and stuttered.

Ember and I laughed "that's cool Nat" I said smiling "yup it's the coolest" Ember said. Natalie smiled "thanks". I released the last curl from Ember's blood red hair. After Natalie was done we passed the dress bag to her "after this it's your turn Eve" Ember said smiling as she walked into the bathroom.

Ember then walked out in a blood red spaghetti strap with black 1in heels, her eyes were a smoky gray color with dark eyeliner around her blue-green eyes making them even more intense. Her lips were a deep red. Her blood red hair had small corkscrew curls.

"Well, what do you think" she said, "oh my" I said looking up from my book. "Oh god Ember you look beautiful" Natalie said. Ember smiled then looked shocked "I'm turning into a girly-girly" Ember said. I sweat-dropped "ok if you are tuning into a girly-girly then I'm becoming a tomboy" Natalie said joining Ember in the emo corner.

"Um… I thought you guys were going to makeover me next" I said praying they would leave the emo corner. The two jumped up and pulled me off the bed and on to the chair. Ember grabbed the straighter while Natalie raided my closet.

_-_ an hour later_-_

"Done" Natalie said screwing on the massacre cap. "Now time to but on that dress" Ember said pushing me into the closet. I sighed and went 'willingly' into the closet. Nat throw the bag at me and closed the door. The dress was an elegant purple strapless evening dress with crystal v-neckline and ruffle chiffon (A.N chiffon is a very light sheer nylon, rayon, or silk fabric) skirt. I blinked after I looked at myself in the mirror.

My curly red hair was now at my wrists instead of my elbows. My Green eyes were rimmed with dark brown eyeliner, with lilac eye shadow, and black mascara. Natalie also added a light pink color to my lips.

"Ok I'm done" I said stepping out of the closet and into the bathroom. "Damn Eve you should wear makeup more" Ember said looking up from her nails Natalie was painting. I shrugged and looked at Natalie "so…" I said looking at her "still not telling, and somebody needs to stay and watch the Akatsuki" she said closing the nail polish.

"Fine but next time it's your turn" Ember said smirking, Nat sighed "whatever".

Rose: so here are the dresses for Eve and Ember.

.com/Fashion/Elegant-Strapless-Evening-Dress_ Eve's Dress

.com/Fashion/Beautiful-Bubble-Party-Dress_ Ember's dress but then there's another .com/Fashion/Vivacious-V-Neck-Sequined-Evening-Dress-by-LaFemme_ so we're using the low-cut in the back and the jewels from Beautiful Bubble Party Dress this one but use everything else from the long one.

If you have any questions about it then you can message me. Review please. OK SO THE ADDRESS FOR THE DRESSES DIDN'T WORK SO I"LL POST IT TO ME PROFILE!


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER…. I only own The O.C (except for Ember who belongs to Emberscar)**

**Chapter 11.**

_-Part 1-_

Ember and Deidara quietly slipped out the door as Natalie, and Pein gave them a lecture. "That was fun" Ember said sliding into the driver's seat, "it wasn't that bad UN" Deidara chuckled. "That's what you say now" Ember sighed, as Deidara just laughed.

After the third minute of silence Ember leaned over and turned on the radio.

_**My favorite song then came on. I smiled slightly and drummed my hands on the steering wheel.**_

_**So let it rain, let it pour, if she don't love me anymore,**_

_**Just let it come down on me, let it come down on me,**_

_**Every word, let it hurt, even more than I deserve,**_

_**Let it come down on me, let it come down on me, let it rain**_

**: .Ember's P.O.V.:**

The words flowed outta my mouth as though they were the first words I said. And no people I think I'm not the greatest singer at ALL, but everyone always disagrees with me though. As I was singing Let It Rain, the car became silent as though I was the only one in the car.

But I stopped shirt as I heard a yowl of pain from a dog somewhere close by, I turned sharply over the pavement and screeched to a stop and got out of the car after grabbing my animal badge and some throwing knives and my gun.

Deidara looked like he was having a heart attack, same with Hidan and Eve, but right now I didn't care. I heard Eve ask quietly," Ember? What's the matter Ember?" But she knew perfectly well what the matter was.

I shook my head at her to stop talking and to tell the others the same thing and I, after taking off the high heels, walked like a panther stalking prey over to where I heard the yowl.

After walking a little while, I saw 2 figures, men to be precise all huddled around something and were kicking at it like it was nothing but a ball.

I jumped out from where I was walking and yelled," FREEZE!" All of them spun around towards me and, after a moment, didn't look frightened at me.

"What are you doing here girl?" one of them asked, he was probably 5'10"-5'11" and he was wearing baggy clothes. The one next to him, who was 6', wearing pants but no shirt, while laughing, said," She probably just wants some."

***-Eve's P.o.V-***

Ember took off the heels and left the car. "Um…What the hell was that about?" Hidan said, "That was Ember's other pissed off side" I said. Deidara and Hidan jumped when they heard two male screaming. We here silent for a second, before I leaned forward and turned on the radio.

_**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

_**I found a place so safe, not a single tear**_

_**The first time in my life and now it's so clear**_

_**Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here**_

_**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**_

Ember climbed back into the car with a little Akita Inu **(A.N it looks like a baby Hachikō).**

**Ember's P.O.V.:**

I climbed into the driver's seat, getting questioning stares from Deidara and Hidan, but I didn't pay any attention to them, I just gave my whole attention to this little puppy, more specifically an Akita Inu.

I sighed angrily and started up the truck again and, with a set jaw, said," Hold on."

I peeled away from the torture spot and, literally, pushed it pedal to the metal.

"Eve we're gonna be late for the dinner," I say through clenched teeth.

She nodded, understanding how I felt 'bout animals, Deidara nodded, knowing enough NOT to argue with me, but Hidan, being the inconsiderate ass that he is, said," Why the FUCK do we have to be late to a FLIPPING free meal just over some dumb old FUCKING MUTT!"

I just stayed silent since I didn't want to startle the injured pup, but I saw that it was startled by how Hidan was talking and I saw that it was crying after he said,' DUMB OLD FUCKING MUTT!," I slowed down and gently grabbed the dog into a comforting hug, and made calming, soothing sounds for it to go back to sleep or, at the very least, relax.

***- Nobody's P.o.V (because I'm lazy)-***

Ember turned around turning the wheel with her knee, "here" she said handing Eve the puppy. The dog was dirty and bloody from the dick-wads who hurt her. Eve grabbed a blanket from the backseat and wrapped it in the blanket as Ember rapidly turned the corner.

The car pulled into the parking lot of 'Song's Pet Shop an Animal's Paradise!' which Ember's grandparents owned. As the door closed, we all saw Ember's grandparents, come out from feeding a few tigers, leopards, and horses.

As soon as they saw the puppy, her grandma walked over hurriedly and started asking what had happened to her, but when she went to take the pup away from Eve, the pup had started whining loudly, so she gave her back to Eve, but the pup kept on whining, so Eve gave her to Ember and the Pup calmed down almost immediately and started curling up towards her.

Ember, sighed at how the pup looked and started telling her grandmother what had happened, but everyone could see that she was so close to blowing up at those 2 she-males by how much venom drifted off of each word.

"Ember, you thought right to stop what you were doing and help this Akita Inu-"

"Candy" Ember said.

Her grandma smiled knowing what it meant when Ember named an animal that she rescued, heck that's why they can never find the other animals a home because Ember was the one to see to the adoptions and she was STRICT about the rules that she had made for the adopters.

"Alright, Candy, you were right to help and rescue Candy from those 2 Asses sorry everyone but the rest WOULD scar you for a good while" said her grandma and everyone, besides Ember, was shocked at how a sweet old lady could cuss LIKE that and now knew where Ember's vocabulary came from.

**_Nobody's P.o.V_**

We all got out of the car and walked into the shop. "Why the hell do we have to do this again?" Hidan asked slashed complained.

Eve elbowed him in the stomach and Ember looked up from the bed she was making for the dog. "Eve I'm going to stay here so you can take the car" Ember said. Eve nodded and passed the puppy to her "We can walk it's just two blocks away" Eve said walking away grabbing Hidans hand.

__Part 2__

***-Eve's P.o.V-***

Hidan complained as we walked down the road hand in hand. I looked at Hidan who now was talking about his religion. I smiled as Hidan looked at me "So what do you think about me Evie" I blinked "I think you are hiding behind your immortality and foul language" I said "Really" Hidan said.

"Yup that's what I think" I said swing our hands back and forth. I felt Hidan staring at me "so what about me" I asked "well I think you hide behind your FAKE personality and you are actually an ice princess" I looked at him "oh really I'm an ice princess" Hidan smirked "yeah you and maybe Ember" I laughed.

"Ok to tell you the truth I did not want to go to this dinner" I said running my hands through my hair. "So then where are we going" I stopped walking and looked around. "There" I said pointing at a local restaurant "food" he said looking at me.

I looked at him and placed a hand on my hip "well then I might be skinny and a girl but I DO eat" I did I finger snap move and walked to the restaurant, a laughing Hidan following behind me.

**-SWITCH TO EMBER AND DEIDARA-**

Ember glared as her stomach rumbled "THAT IS IT" she yelled, walking over to the phone and dialing a phone number she knew by heart "thank you Evie" Ember mumbled. "Hello, yes a large pizza with only peperoni and cheese please" Ember smiled and hung up "aren't you going to tell them where to go" Deidara said sitting down against the wall "no they know who I am" she said walking over to him.

"So tell me about your past since you know mine" Deidara said. "Well my father abandoned my family after that my mom does her best to keep me from being distant, but instead just does her best to keep the family together and she's doing pretty good at it, but ever since that night I've never trusted anyone the same again except for Nat, Eve, and my mom" I said looking at the wall.

"What about Eve?" I glanced at him "you want to know about Eve" I said "yup since I'm living at her house" Deidara said looking at me. "Well Eve's father died in a boating accident and her mother Vivian is an actress and she's never home so Eve had to live by herself and none of the house keeping staff talked to her, so when I came over we became friends only because we wanted to surpass a local surfer so we trained together" I said smiling.

"And Natalie?" He asked

"Oh Natalie…. God her father raped her when she was young then he died of an overdose and her mother abused her by not feeding her and she became an alcoholic then she disowned her".

"How did you guys meet" He said intertwining her fingers in his.

"We all meet in high school when Eve and Nat had to share a locker they became friend and when all of us had to do a history project together then we were never seen apart in less one of us was on a trip, surfing contest, sick, or at work".

The door chimed and Deidara stood up "I'll get it" I raised an eyebrow "how you don't have any money" Deidara turned around and smirked, then held up my wallet "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT" Ember shouted.

_-Part 3-_

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" I shouted at Hidan laughing, as he told me about his trips with Kakuzu. "Are you guys done" a waitress asked smiling at Hidan, "Yes we are" I said glaring at her.

After we left the restaurant Hidan and I walked out to the beach. "SO then Ms. Jealousy" I smacked his arm "I was NOT jealous" I said giggling. "Did you just giggle" Hidan said smirking. My eye twitched and I smacked his arm again and ran away, which was really hard to do in 3 inch high heels.

Hidan wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. "HIDAN PUT ME DOWN" I screeched, Hidan fell backwards onto the sand. I laughed hysterically while Hidan ran into the ocean "come on Eve join me" I continued to laugh "are you kidding me Natalie would kill me" Hidan smirked "you afraid miss jealous".

I frowned and pulled up my dress, I kicked off my shoes and run into the ocean.

Hidan smiled at me "I'm not afraid of anything" I whispered "that's good to know Ms. Jealous" Hidan said leaning closer to me.

Hidan kissed me then right there in the Ocean under a full moon. Too bad the happy moment didn't last.

_-Back at the House-_

After Hidan and I walked back to the pet shop, we witnessed Deidara and Ember's kiss. Ember drove was back home where Nat smacked us over the head and pulled us into separate bathrooms so we could clean up and shower. We all were gather in the kitchen talking and eating Oreos with peanut-butter **(A.N DON'T KNOCK IT UNTIL YOU TRY IT)**, we were all laughing….. Until my mother waltzed into the room.

**Rose; OK THEN ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS TIL THE END! Please re-view and srry for the cliffy! so what do you think's going to happen with Eve's Mother?**


	12. They're Gone

**Ember's P.O.V.: **

As we were all in the kitchen, eating our cookies and P.B., Vivian **(Eve's mother)** walked in as though she had only left for a few hours.

I sighed, turning towards her, saying," What do you want Vivian?" yeah our family relationship with each other's not the best.

She looked irritated that I was saying such a thing in her house," Now, Ember, why don't you call me you AUNT Vivian? After all, you know as well as I do that I AM your aunt now," she smirked at me, thinking that I had nothing against her... but she was dead wrong.

I got up with Fang right behind me, who started growling, and I said," Vivian, just because you married my uncle, does NOT mean a single fucking thing. And don't start getting all high and mighty JUST because THIS is the house that YOU own. Might I REMIND you that YOU were the VERY REASON that my and my sisters' father LEFT!"

Vivian looked as though what I said didn't even seem like a big deal, but she turned to Fang and kicked him in the ribs which sent him into the wall," Make sure that MUTT learns who rules this household," and she stuck up her nose at me.

I ran over to Fang to find that he was whimpering and I noticed that he was bleeding from various places since he landed in glass.

I picked him up and did my best to stop the bleeding and I walked into the kitchen with an aura that sent out waves in fearful waves, and noticed that everyone was edging away from me and left the room besides Eve and Vivian.

***-Eve's P.o.V-***

I stiffened when my mother walked in the door. Ember sighed, turning towards her, saying," What do you want Vivian?" yeah there family relationship never would be the best.

My mother looked irritated that Ember said such a thing in her house, "Now, Ember, why don't you call me you AUNT Vivian? After all, you know as well as I do that I AM your aunt now," she smirked at Ember and I flinched.

Ember got up with Fang right behind her, who started growling "Vivian, just because you married my uncle, does NOT mean a single fucking thing. And don't start getting all high and mighty JUST because THIS is the house that YOU own. Might I REMIND you that YOU were the VERY REASON that my and my sisters' father LEFT!"

Vivian looked as though what Ember said didn't even make a big deal, but she turned to Fang and kicked him in the ribs which sent him into the wall," Make sure that MUTT learns who rules this household," and she stuck up her nose at her. I jumped out of my chair.

Ember ran over to Fang, while I growled and my anger waves poured out of me. Ember picked him up and did her best to stop the bleeding and walking into the kitchen with an aura that sent out waves and I noticed that everyone was edging away from her as she left the room, then it was just me, Ember, and my mother.

**Ember's P.O.V.**

As everyone left the kitchen, leaving Vivian, Eve, and me, me and Eve were looking at Vivian with hatred while she took a seat at the kitchen table and set her purse down on it, saying," Who are those people Eve?"

"No one that YOU, of all people, should need to know," Eve said with venom.

"Ember, tell me know who those people are."

I just flipped her off, saying," Of COURSE Aunt Villain. ONCE I'M DEAD!"

She turned her anger on me," You better watch what you SAY Ember. And be THANKFUL that I'm ALLOWING you to keep that mutt in MY house hold. Don't forget what I can do to your family's animal center-"

I cut her off by snarling," Don't you DARE bring MY FAMILY INTO THIS FUCKING MATTER! You just say things like this because you know that things closest to ANYONE, like Eve's FATHER, you take away from them and make sure that they SUFFER. Why don't you just FUCK*** LEAVE family OUT OF THIS SHIT!"

Eve nodded, agreeing with me, saying," Mom, she's right. You NEED to STOP bringing family into this."

Then, outta the blue, Vivian slapped EVE!

"If you ARE my daughter, then you should know PERFECTLY WELL to keep your thoughts to YOURSELF! Don't speak, unless spoken TO," Vivian said with hatred.

Eve held her cheek and, with tears in her eyes, left the kitchen passing everyone without a single breath.

I was now BEYOND pissed!

So I said," Get OUT."

"What did you say?" Vivian asked, not really believing what I had JUST said.

"You HEARD ME. Get out of THIS FLIPPING HOUSE NOW before I CALL the POLICE and TELL them that you've been ABUSING YOUR daughter, just for the HECK of IT!"

She glared at me, challenging what I had said, but I locked my gaze onto hers and she started to fidget under my cat-like glare, until FINALLY she got up and left with her purse.

***-Eve's P.o.V-***

As everyone left the kitchen, leaving Ember and me alone with my mother, I looked at my mother with hatred while she took a seat at the kitchen table and set her American Living 'Woodbridge' Large Tote bag down on it, saying," Who are those people Eve?"

"No one that YOU, of all people, should need to know," I said with crossing my arms. My mother turned to her stern look to Ember.

"Ember, tell me know who those people are."

Ember then proceeded to flipped her off "Of COURSE Aunt Villain. ONCE I'M DEAD!" Ember shouted.

She turned her anger on towards Ember," You better watch what you SAY Ember. And be THANKFUL that I'm ALLOWING you to keep that mutt in MY house hold. Don't forget what I can do to your family's animal center-"

"Don't you DARE bring MY FAMILY INTO THIS FUCKING MATTER! You just say things like this because you know that things closest to ANYONE, like Eve's FATHER, you take away from them and make sure that they SUFFER. Why don't you just FUCK*** LEAVE family OUT OF THIS SHIT!"

I nodded, agreeing with her, I breathed in then said as calmly as possible," Mom, she's right. You NEED to STOP bringing family into this."

Then, just like my mother always did she slapped me.

"If you ARE my daughter, then you should know PERFECTLY WELL to keep your thoughts to YOURSELF! Don't speak, unless spoken TOO" Vivian said with hatred.

I held her cheek and, with tears in my eyes, leaving kitchen passing everyone without a single breath.

I walked up to my room, I closed the door.

"Get OUT."

"What did you say?"

"You HEARD ME. Get out of THIS FLIPPING HOUSE NOW before I CALL the POLICE and TELL them that you've been ABUSING YOUR daughter, just for the HECK of IT!"

I closed my door and slid down, and I let the tears go. Dinner crawled out from under my bed and wrapped around my ankle, I curled into ball when I heard soft knocking on my door. "Eve open up" Ember said quietly, I moved away from my door and Dinner went over on to the door preceding to scratch it.

**Ember's P.O.V.:**

After Vivian left, I hurried past everyone and went straight to Eve's room. After knocking a little bit I heard Dinner scratching at the other side of the door," Is she alright? " I asked Dinner through that special link I have with animals.

"Yes but what did that mean female do to my girl?" asked Dinner as he scampered away a little so that I could come in.

I told him what had happened and he started hissing angrily but I ignored what he said and just went over to Eve and gave her a hug to try and soothe her.

**-Eve's P.o.V-**

I cried into Ember shoulders as she rubbed my back. The last time Vivian hit me Ember couldn't even get in my room… so she kicked the door in. Dinner crawled into my baggy black sweater pocket, "Eve come on this is stupid technically you own this house" I smiled and pulled away "Thanks Em" I whispered whipping my eyes of the salty tears.

"Eve are you ok" Natalie said sitting down next to me "yeah I am" I whispered. "FOUND IT" one of the guys yelled, Natalie raised an eyebrow "What the hell was that?" Ember said standing up and walking out.

**-Natalie's P.o.V-**

I followed Ember out with Eve right behind me. We walked down the stairs to see a VERY happy Akatsuki, "What's up with you?" I asked looking at them "Nat-Chan we're going back!" Tobi said hugging me.

"You're going back" Eve said like she was asking a question. "Yup I found a way for us to go back" Pein said, I looked at Eve and Ember who were like me shocked. "When are you going" Ember said trying to keep her voice from shaking. "We're going back tonight" Itachi said looking at Eve who over the week they had become close.

"We have to have a power source so since tonight's a full moon" Pein said. I blinked "So you're leaving in like 5 more hours" Eve said sitting down near Itachi on the couch. "Yes we are but we'll come back Eve" Hidan said smiling.

**_5 HOURS LATER_**

**: .Eve's P.o.V.:**

The Akatsuki all were happy they were going back, But at the same time they were sad about leaving the three girls who had become very important to them in the short time. I hugged Itachi as Hidan walked up to me "Hey Eve" he said biting his lip. I looked at him "Hidan are you ok" I asked "Eve I want you to take this" Hidan said handing me a cold item. I looked at the item which was Hidans pendent I looked up at Hidan with wide watery eyes. "Thanks Hidan" I said hugging him and burying my head in his shirt then I started to cry.

**Ember's P.O.V.:**

I was the only one still not crying about the whole ordeal. Hidan was holding Eve in a comforting way and Tobi was doing the same to Nat, Deidara was trying to comfort me but I didn't let him since I know that I would start crying if I did.

Fang jumped onto my lap with Candy and they were the only ones I let be anywhere close to me.

"Ember, why aren't you crying like the other two females? I think it would be better for you if you did," Fang said gently.

Candy nodded her head agreeing with Fang saying," Why not let it out? That's what I did when the pale one said those things about me and what those two males did to me. Besides, I bet that one with the fur sticking up on his head would like to comfort you."

I shook my head at them," I can't do that. It'll make me look weak and I DON'T want that..."

***) Natalie's P.o.V (***

Tobi had pulled me away from the rest of the group "Natalie I wanted you to have this to remember Tobi and myself" Madara said giving me a glass locket with a flower ring inside. "Well aren't you romantic" I said holding back tears.

"Nat just cry all ready" he whispered in to my ear, I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck "Fine" I whispered. Madara glanced around before pushing up his mask and kissing me softly on the lips, "And that's for me".

Deidara walked over and said," I need to talk with you alone."

I nodded and got up after putting Candy and Fang down on the couch and leaves the room with Deidara.

He looked around making sure that no one was around and wrapped me in a hug where I couldn't fight my way from him, so I just collapsed into his arms and started weeping from all things I've kept inside and this.

After I was done he lifted my head so that I was looking into his eyes and kissed me, I kissed back.

When we pulled away from each other he gave me sack full of his explosive clay and pulled me into another hug where I wrapped my arms around him and kept crying until it was time to for him to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>!. Eve's P.o.V.!<strong>

We all moved outside were the Akatsuki stood in a circle and started making hand signs. The wind started to blow harshly and in a blinding light they were gone.

I blinked and looked around "Um why are we outside" I said looking at Ember and Nat who were also confused. "Ok I'm going back inside" I said walking back.

**Rose: That's the end people! The Sequel will be called Memories are Coming Back. So what do you think of the last chapter? Also what do you want to see in the sequel?**


	13. THE REAL LAST CHAPTER!

**The REAL last chapter of My Akatsuki Kittens**

***-Eve's P.o.V-***

I walked to my bed room with Dinner in my pocket. I walked into my room and sat down on the bean-bag chair. I opened my laptop, I plugged in my camera. The document opened to reveal a tall man with silver hair and magenta eye's.

I clicked the button to reveal the next picture. The silver haired albino was now had his arm wrapped around my shoulder. Dinner crawled up to my shoulder, "do you know who he is?" I asked Dinner who just blinked "guess not" I twirled my pendent around on my neck. It was a simple circle with an upside down triangle, I had no idea on where I got it from but I couldn't take it off.

I closed the computer and walked over to ember's room where she was drawing a picture of a faceless blonde man. "Hey, Em" I said "yeah what do you need" I walked over to her "who is this?" I asked opening the laptop.

Ember looked over to the computer "no, but he looks familiar" Ember said "And he's wearing your necklace" she smiled at me then glared at the faceless male in her painting. "He is" I said sitting on her bed. I looked at the man's neck where he was wearing the necklace I've had for four weeks.

"Ok that's it I give up, I can't remember he stupid face" Natalie yelled walking into Ember room. "Maybe because he wore a mask" I said "what?" Natalie said looking at me "um, Evie how did you know that?" Ember asked "I don't know it's just came to me" I replied while trying to memorize the man's face.

Ember sighed "alright I'm going to the ocean to surf, to hopefully remember his face" Ember said cleaning off her paint brush. "I want to come!" Natalie and I yelled, Ember laughed and went to her bathroom.

***-Time Skip- Down to the Beach-***

The water slashed over side of the water ski. "Ok stop" Ember said unlocking her Solid black surf board which has a blood shed pattern (which is blood red) on it. Ember slid into the water "you coming Nat" Ember said climbing onto her board.

"Yeah" I said grabbing my white surf board which had neon pink flowers on it. Natalie was already out surfing, "hey Eve" Ember said "yeah" I heard Ember breath in "nothing it's nothing" she said waving to Natalie who made a peace sign.

"Are you ok Em" I asked "no I'm not" she replied "it's just I have the feeling that I'm forgetting something important" Ember said running her hand through her hair. "God did you see that" Natalie yelled. "Yes" we both shouted to her.

"Ok Evie your turn" I rolled my eyes. I duck dived under the first wave that came but the second was the one I went on. The wave was alright until I tried to flip, my board slipped out from under me and slammed on to my head. My body fell into the water just as the world went black.

**-Dream-**

"Hey Evie Wake up come on" I opened my eyes to see the silver haired man leaning over me. I blinked and my eye's widened, "Um…." I looked at the man again "Damn Eve you freaked me out" I sat up "Um…" I looked at him "Eve you are definitely a crazy bitch" he said I looked around. "Um… do I now you" I said leaning back, the man looked sad "did you really forget me Evie" he said running his hands through my hair.

EVE, COME ON GET UP!

"What was that?" I asked

"It's time for you to go" he said

"WAIT" I yelled

He looked at me "how are you" I said "Hidan" he said smirking.

**-End of the Dream-**

I opened my eyes to see Natalie leaning over me "hey welcome back sweetheart" Natalie said "you scared us you crazy bitch" Ember shouted at me "Hey do you know a guy named Hidan" the two looked at me "alright Eve let's get you home" Ember said.

**Ok I give HUGE thanks Emberscar, Deidara's Dragon, Emzy2k11, animefreak653, Angel Moonclaw, Yuti-Chan, daydreamer1008, and anybody else who have read this story. NOW…. I would like to hear from you if YOU want a sequel, PM message me or Re-view.**

**ALRIGHT! RunAway Rose Is Out!**


End file.
